


Peace and Quiet

by queerbatnana



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Vacation, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 (6/24): long distance // travel</p><p>Yahaba woke to the screech of Kyoutani in the morning. Normally, this would get him up and running to see what’s the matter, but Kyoutani was actually making his happy screech. Which in retrospect, would also usually get him up and running too, but that wasn’t the point.</p><p>The point was, it was 6 in the morning and there was absolutely no reason for Yahaba to wake up early, no matter how loud Kyoutani was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb I'm sorry

Yahaba woke to the screech of Kyoutani in the morning. Normally, this would get him up and running to see what’s the matter, but Kyoutani was actually making his happy screech. Which in retrospect, would also usually get him up and running too, but that wasn’t the point. 

 

The point was, it was 6 in the morning and there was _absolutely_ no reason for Yahaba to wake up early, no matter how loud Kyoutani was. 

 

“Shigeru!” 

 

Yahaba struggled to keep his stubbornness intact. Nothing like your boyfriend calling you in such a happy tone to make one’s resolve break. 

 

Suddenly, something heavy landed on him and Yahaba made a noise that was part dying whale and choking, struggling to understand what was happening and _why_ there was an enormous weight on him. 

 

The something started to peel back his covers and Yahaba snapped open his eyes. 

 

_Oh no_ , Kyoutani could make all the racket he wants, but he was _not_ going to take Yahaba’s comfy, soft, warm, blankets away from him. Yahaba immediately grabbed at his covers, but that only made the offensive hands tug them away harder. 

 

Sunlight was streaming through the blinds, leaving stripes of lighter wood on the floor and Yahaba was screaming.

 

“Get off! Kyoutani! Give me back my blanket!”

 

Unfortunately, Yahaba’s sleepy muscles were no match for Kyoutani’s stronger and beefier muscles. The blanket was torn out of his grasp and a head planted itself onto Yahaba’s chest.

 

Yahaba whined and let his arms fall on Kyoutani’s back. Why Kyoutani turned into a very different person whenever they were going anywhere was beyond him. 

 

Kyoutani blinked round puppy eyes at him and Yahaba fought to keep his blush under control. He settled for throwing his arm across his face and drawing out a dramatic groan. “Can we at least sleep until 10?”

 

Kyoutani blinked. “No.”

 

“9?”

 

“7.”

 

“8.”

 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. “Fine.” He moved to get off the bed but Yahaba caught him by the crook of his elbow and tugged him closer. 

 

“No, you have to cuddle.”

 

Kyoutani tried to move away to save his dignity, but Yahaba could still see his blush. Kyoutani always seemed to brighten up whenever Yahaba wanted to cuddle and just all the times before, he moved to snuggle under the covers too. Yahaba grinned inwardly at his secret weapon. Kyoutani could never resist cuddling.

 

*******

 

They were off at noon, the cooler and equipment loaded in the trunk, and junk food packed in plastic bags. 

 

Kyoutani drove and Yahaba sat in the front passenger seat, his feet up on the dashboard and aviator sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Kyoutani snorted at the sight. 

 

“Hey!” Yahaba waved his fan menacingly, “I look cool.”

 

Kyoutani snorted again. “I’m not the one who said you didn’t.”

 

The drive to the beach wasn't short and Yahaba took that time to sleep. Kyoutani was very adamant about not talking when he was driving and considering that Kyoutani was quick to anger, Yahaba agreed. 

 

Yahaba relaxed against the cushion of the seat and let the sun warm his body. As he got more drowsy, his eyelids drooped and he watched the buildings and lampposts change into more greenery and vast open spaces. 

 

He saw Kyoutani look at him out the corner of his eye and mutter something suspiciously like “… damn cute” which made him chuckle.

 

Eventually, the quiet hum of the engine and Kyoutani’s breathing drifted him to sleep and he let himself sink into the darkness.

 

*******

 

Yahaba woke up the second time to muffled screeching. 

 

Although it was not Kyoutani’s screeching, he still recognized the voice and the obnoxious people, er, person it belonged to. 

 

“Iwa- Iwa-chan! They! They!”

 

It was evident who was doing the screeching.

 

Yahaba rubbed at his eyes groggily. “We’re here?” he asked Kyoutani.

 

“Unfortunately,” Kyoutani muttered.

 

Yahaba just stuck his tongue out at him. 

 

“What did we say about becoming like Tooru?” a new voice said, cutting through their moment. 

 

Yahaba yelped and twisted his head around to look at the backseat.

 

A pair of “trying-to-look-as-cool-as-possible” Matsukawa and Hanamaki grinned at them. 

 

“Why are they here?” Yahaba asked Kyoutani, already feeling the future headache. Yahaba wondered if they could get kicked out of the beach or _ocean_.

 

Kyoutani glared at them. “They barged in.”

 

The duo synchronously grinned wider, which was really creepy. 

 

“Yahaba,” Hanamaki tutted, wagging his index finger. “We thought that we discussed the problem about acting like Tooru in third year.”

 

Yahaba flushed from the memories of his upperclassmen snickering in the background and restraining Oikawa as Iwaizumi crossed his arms and stared down at him in a lecture on why not to copy Oikawa too much. Setter skills were fine, but god forbid his personality. 

 

It was not a good experience, to say the least. 

 

Yahaba groaned and then sighed. “Can you guys at least help out?”

 

By the time everything was sorted out and taken out of the car, Yahaba was certain that they were going to get kicked out of a beach. He didn’t know how, but he had a good idea on why. “Public disturbances” were considered as acceptable reasons. 

 

“Time to play beach volleyball!” everyone roared and even Yahaba couldn’t help the smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> So many hcs haha
> 
> Visit me at [ tumblr ](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
